The Art of Moving On
by goduenas
Summary: It all started when Rangiku's love for Gin was questioned in a public interview for Seireitei Communication. How could she love him if she didn't even know why he became a shinigami? How could she love a man who had intentions she barely knew? GinRan. Shuuran.
1. The Interview

**The Art of Moving On**

Summary: It all started when Rangiku's love for Gin was questioned in a public interview. It made her rethink what she really felt about him. Rangiku then asks Shuuhei to join her in going the distance to find the answers to the questions of love, hate, and even life itself.

Disclaimer: Bleach, along with its characters, is owned by Kubo Tite and his team.

* * *

**The Interview**

Everybody loved talking about her. Well, she was the only person to be ever talked about by majority of the shinigami population. Contrary to popular belief, it was not only men who talked about her, but also the women. Aside from her eye-catching features, provocative fashion and happy go lucky lifestyle, there was something of greater interest when it comes to Rangiku Matsumoto's life. It was her love interest. Everyone knew that she was the closest person to Gin Ichimaru, traitor to Soul Society. Although it was rarely seen, she was the only person Gin really hanged out with. Whenever they crossed paths in the streets of Seireitei, one could really observe the change in Gin's smile. Rangiku on the other hand would bow to him and Gin would chuckle and tell her there was no need for formality whatsoever. Rangiku always drank alcohol, but never with Gin. It was peculiar, though, that she would never have a drink with her childhood friend. She would always spend the night drinking in Rokungai with her drinking squad. On some occasions, she'd drink with one person only. Most of the time, it would be Shuuhei Hisagi from the 9th division. Some people even thought that Rangiku was into Shuuhei. But of course, selected people knew otherwise. But seeing through the facade of drinking away the night, everyone knew that Rangiku and Gin shared something that most people even call as a romantic relationship. Rangiku's close friends must believe that there must be some truth to it. But everyone calls Gin as Rangiku's best friend. None of the two ever told anyone that they were lovers. None of the two denied allegations as well. They never talked about it. But everyone knew Rangiku was off limits. No one would dare make a move on Rangiku, except perhaps her drinking buddy Shuuhei. The fear men had of Gin Ichimaru was far greater than their lust for Rangiku. There were stories about Gin going to the bar Rangiku always stayed in. According to word of mouth, Gin went there and threatened some men who were stalking the busty blonde. Just by looking at them with his usual face, he drove them away with ease. It was strange though, that Gin never threatened Shuuhei Hisagi. Rangiku was so close to him and most of the shinigami knew Shuuhei liked Rangiku in extreme levels. There must be a reason for that.

Aside from the two men, Rangiku was very much close to her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was the only boy, or man, that Rangiku hugged with her full sized breasts. The two are very tight even though both complained about each other's work ethics. A lot also noticed how the captain of the tenth division resembled Rangiku's childhood friend. There were even speculations about the captain being the son of the two. No one could really answer that but them. And again, they never confirmed nor denied it. The captain of the tenth however feels disgust towards the topic. He didn't really like the captain of the third. And the dislike grew into hate when Gin Ichimaru was confirmed to be an ally of Aizen Sousuke.

After Gin left soul society, everyone observed the drastic change in Rangiku's drinking lifestyle. The times she got drunk doubled. She was always missing, probably going off to shopping districts in the world of the living. But somehow, her cheerful personality never left her, except of course during hangovers. Some people even questioned if Rangiku was really affected by Gin leaving her. She never talked about it as well, openly. One could ask her friends and drinking buddies about it but they wouldn't talk about it as well.

After the war against Aizen, after the sweet victory, everyone knew Gin died. Everyone talked about Gin and Rangiku, still. It was reported that Gin turned against Aizen for an unknown reason. "Rangiku knows it," people gossiped. Gin died of course because who would be a match for Aizen? After the war, it was a time of recovery and training for everyone, especially the seated officers. Everyone trained hard. And Rangiku was no exception. She haven't had Bankai yet. It was a shame since she had a powerful zanpakuto. It would be a waste if she wouldn't be able to maximize it. Rangiku still drank alcohol. Actually, she drank everyday now. Since most of the people were very busy, she usually drank alone. Her captain stopped complaining about her behaviour. He knew her too well.

But on some days, she'd be with Shuuhei. Since some of the vizards have been reinstated as seated officers, the 3rd, the 5th and the 9th divisions had captains again. Shuuhei had more time now. But of course he was still a busy man. His liking for Rangiku never faded. Actually, it had been growing. He always had Rangiku's back and knew most of Rangiku's secrets as much as the captain of the tenth knew. People even gossiped that Shuuhei and Rangiku were screwing. Well, the truth is unknown about this.

Rangiku didn't really give a shit about people talking about her. She knew long ago that she has always been the talk of the town. She'd long accepted that these shinigamis are much like people from the world of the living. They just loved talking about people and judging them, much to her disgust. She didn't really care about the gossip but she knew all sorts of things about other shinigami as well. But she didn't really condemn people.

She's always been invited to interviews conducted by the Seireitei Communication. The ninth division can be very desperate at times. And of course it was what the general public wanted. She's always turned down these interview offers but to Shuuhei's surprise, she accepted the latest offer. To add thrill to it, it was a live show. Shinigamis also would have the privilege to send questions to Rangiku via the internet-like technology the twelfth division popularized in Seireitei. Rangiku agreed that she would answer the questions as honestly as possible and that she would keep herself together. She was sure as hell that people would throw sensitive question at her. The interview was also going to be aired live via the Seireitei network as well. It was Shuuhei who was going to interview her. Of course, who else would? He wanted this. She trusted him so much anyway.

Rangiku smiled as she greeted Shuuhei. She entered the room with no feelings aside from calmness. She knew she was going to be grilled but she didn't really give a fuck, did she? Shuuhei stood up from his seat and approached her. She noticed no one else was in the small room. They didn't really have much funds, what a pity. "Rangiku-san, you ready?" He closed the door behind them and led Rangiku to her seat. She noticed the camera directed towards them and she smiled at the camera. They both sat down and Shuuhei started with his spiel. "So folks, tonight, tenth division vice captain Rangiku Matsumoto is here with me to answer questions of the public. We'll finally know the truth about the speculations going around for a while now," He awkwardly smiled at the camera. "Rangiku-san, we want to know more about you," He leaned towards her. "Oh Shuuhei, you know everything about me!" Rangiku laughed. "Well, not everything. But enough with the small talk. See the screen behind us? The selected questions will flash there and you'll have to answer them, okay?" he asked. "Yes, of course." The first question popped on the screen and Rangiku almost rolled her eyes out of annoyance. People didn't know how to ask questions, did they?

_What's your cup size?_

Really universe? Really? Rangiku wanted to complain but it was way too early to have a scandalous act. "Oh, simple, It's an E."She was sure it was a perverted psycho who asked this typical question. Shuuhei blushed slightly and shook his head. "Come on Shuuhei! Next question!" she pessured him. The next questions were given monotonous answers.

_Do you know the people who literally drool because of you?_

"What the fuck? No."

_But do you know the ones who like you?_

Shuuhei coughed so hard before Rangiku laughed at the question. Of course she knew. "Yeah I do know. I think Shuuhei here knows as well." "No comment on that folks."

_Does Captain Hitsugaya wear pyjamas at night?_

Rangiku laughed hysterically as she shook her head giving a no. Shuuhei laughed as well. Who even wants to know about the bedroom attire of the little captain of the tenth?

_Do you already have a bankai?_

No. One big no.

_Do you have a drinking disorder? Why?_

Maybe...i have no idea why.

There were a lot of other silly questions and the two were both getting impatient. Somehow they wanted to have a more serious type of interview. The public wanted that as well. They were both laughing at the questions when a serious one popped on the screen.

_Are you a virgin?_

Rangiku knew she would be judged whether she answered yes or no so might as well get it done. "What do you think, Shuuhei," she looked at him. Shuuhei blushed again and shook his head. Memories came flashing through his head and he didn't want to think about them at the moment. "Oh goodness," Rangiku sighed. "Of course I'm not a virgin." Shuuhei's eyes widened. She was really going to be honest about everything. "Come on guys, what's wrong with making love?" she laughed.

_What do you look for in a sex partner?_

"Just because I'm not a virgin doesn't mean I've had different sex partners. I don't really care about the sex. I don't screw with a person I don't care about, okay?" she sighed. Shuuhei nodded and blushed again. Damn he does love blushing.

_I presume the person who screwed you first was Gin Ichimaru?_

Of course it was Gin. Who else? Rangiku chuckled. "Guilty"

_You were childhood friends with Gin Ichimaru, right?_

"Yeah i was. We lived together in Rokungai."

_But why weren't you together once you two were already shinigamis?_

"He wasn't the clingy type of best friend. And he was way too busy."

_How did you feel when you found out he was a traitor?_

Rangiku sighed heavily at the sight of the question. This was heavy. The questions have been becoming heavier by the last moments. Shuuhei wanted to skip the question and looked at Rangiku in a worried way. Rangiku looked at Shuuhei and nodded. She assured him she was fine. "I felt so bad. He was my best friend. He left me. Do you think I'd be happy?"

_Did you know what he was up to?_

She shook her head.

_You didn't know him well, then?_

She nodded then shook her head. It was a hard question. "I know him. I do. But he just kept things to himself for some sort of reason."

_Do you think he's a bad person?_

"Fuck that question! How rude!"

Everyone watching noticed Rangiku started using swear words. It was a serious matter.

"I think you folks should stop asking Rangiku-san about Gin. Let's focus on other stuff for now," Shuuhei looked at the camera then to Rangiku. He reached for her hand and caressed it for a while. The next question wasn't about Gin but it shocked the both of them none the less.

_Are you two dating? You and Shuuhei? I know he likes you, everyone does. But do you like him as well?_

Rangiku snatched her hand away from Shuuhei's grasp and smiled weakly. "No, we're not dating. We're just hanging out. This person has too many question but I'll answer them all anyway," she breathed. Shuuhei held his breath. What was the blonde lieutenant going to say? "Yes, I've always known that Shuuhei over here liked me. Well, I think liking is an understatement. Most of you would compare him to other male shinigami who lust for me. I couldn't care less about his thoughts. I know some people call him a pervert just like other male shinigami but I just want to defend him. He my best friend. People have also told me that he loves me. And I know that," she looked at him and smiled. Shuuhei sheepishly scratched his head. "And yeah I have a liking for him too, and abundance of fondness as a matter of fact," she giggled.

_Have you two kissed?_

Shuuhei pulled out a tissue from his pocket. Any time now. He was expecting himself to drown in a pool of blood. "If we would count those drunken nights, maybe we've kissed five times or so," she laughed. "Rangiku!" Shuuhei chuckled.

_I think you're screwing with Shuuhei_

Rangiku laughed at the statement as she saw Shuuhei shed some sweat. "No we're not screwing. We just make out," she reassured the public.

Rangiku was getting comfortable in her seat. She wasn't really ashamed about Shuuhei. He was a modest man. And he was of great respect. Shuuhei on the other hand felt embarrassed but deep inside he was so proud.

_How nice of you to make out with your best friend. Is that your way of getting over the death of Ichimaru?_

Rangiku lifted her eyebrow in annoyance. This shinigami is a judger. "I don't think there's a correlation, excuse me?"

_Gin Ichimaru just died five months ago. You claimed you loved him. And you're moving on with another man too quickly._

"You have no concern with how I move on with Gin. And you have no concern with what I do with my life."

Shuuhei was feeling uneasy. This set of questions were attacking Rangiku as a lover. It was too much

_It was reported that Gin Ichimaru died because he tried to kill Aizen, how is this so? What do you know about his intentions? Is he a good man then? Why did he want to kill Aizen._

Rangiku fixed her bangs and said, "He did try to kill Aizen and he got killed in the process. For goodness sake, I honestly do not know what his intentions were as well. He's stupid and he's rash. All I know is that he became a shinigami because he said he wanted to change things," she whimpered. "so that i would never have to cry." Rangiku wanted to stop the tears but they fell. "I know many of you think Gin is a monster. Maybe he is. But i did love him. I still do. But i know he wants me to move forward so please respect me and my actions. Please don't have negative thoughts about Shuuhei as well. He's an amazing person and he has helped me ever since we have met."

_Do you hate Gin? In any way?_

Rangiku stopped for a moment. She wasn't sure as well. She knew she loved him so much but what was this fire inside of her? "I don't know," she looked away from the camera.

Shuuhei knew that this segment was too much and he better end it. "Folks, I think that's just about the end of the interview. I hope you got your answers. It's time to say goodnight!"

_Last question, this is for Shuuhei. Do you think Gin deserved Ran? _

Shuuhei cleared his throat and looked up. Rangiku was now staring at him, waiting for an answer. Shuuhei was about to answer but Rangiku said quietly, "Shuuhei is the interviewer here. Goodnight."

She stood up and turned the camera off. She looked at Shuuhei who was equally shocked by the turnout of events. She tilted her head and smiled at him. "Shuuhei, those people were savage," she chuckled. "I'm so sorry Rangiku-san." Rangiku walked to wards Shuuhei and pulled him up from his seat. "R-rangiku...you were really brave tonight," he stood up and hugged her suddenly. "It drained me though," she sighed.

Rangiku said goodbye to him and went straight home. He went to his as well and crashed onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about Rangiku's answers. She really loved Gin. Who was he to fight for a place in her heart?

Rangiku tossed and turned on her own bed and she couldn't sleep. The questions of the people, rude as they may sound, made sense. She didn't know Gin too well. And she needed answers. And that last question for her...about hating Gin? Why did she not know? Was she unsure of her feelings towards Gin? And what about Shuuhei? She couldn't sort out her thoughts and feelings. She needed some sake and some assistance.

Shuuhei heard a knock on his door and wondered who it was. He didn't want any visitors at such an ungodly hour. If this was about the interview, he would blow up. A lot went through and it was too much for him to digest. To his surprise, it was Rangiku on the door. Before he could speak she entered the room, pacing. She smelled like sake and he wasn't surprised. "Shuuhei, I need to know," she continued pacing. "What?" he cocked his head.

"What I really feel," she said as she kissed him. Shuuhei was caught off guard. This wasn't just a make out session. She was confused and in tears. She was troubled. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss, he pulled away. "R-rangiku, I don't think we should."

"I don't care."

The sun rose hours later and Rangiku was still hugging Shuuhei's bare torso. No, nothing happened. He just comforted her and put her to sleep. She was in a vulnerable state. She squinted her eyes and looked up at Shuuhei. "Shuuhei, i'd like to ask a favour." He looked at her in wonder. "May you go with me, secretly? I really need to find the answers to my questions." He sat up and looked back at her, "Where?"

"To Las Noches. I need to find the answers."

* * *

A/N: It's both a GinRan and a ShuRan fic. But mostly, it's a story about Rangiku and her quest in finding what she lost.

and oh, all hail Grimmjow. Bleach manga has been saved. I hope so.


	2. The Morning After

**The art of Moving on**

Summary: It all started when Rangiku's love for Gin was questioned in a public interview. It made her rethink what she really felt about him. Rangiku then asks Shuuhei to join her in going the distance to find the answers to the questions of love, hate, and even life itself.

Disclaimer: Bleach, along with its characters, is owned by Kubo and his team.

* * *

**The Morning After**

Last night's interview with Rangiku Matsumoto was indeed a very entertaining one for most people but not for tenth division captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was always against live interviews for he was a very private person. He was so private that not even his friends, or maybe acquaintances, know much about him aside that he always has mood swings most likely because of her subordinate Matsumoto. He had been telling Rangiku to avoid such publicity but to his dismay, she actually agreed to be in that pathetic interview. It wasn't really an interview. Shuuhei Hisagi barely asked her. The questions were from the people. And these people were nothing but gossipers who didn't care about Rangiku at all. He'd love to blame Shuuhei but the young vice captain was just as shocked as everyone. Shuuhei was merely trying to save the Seireitei communications industry, or so he said. The questions last night were a mix of stupid ones, obvious ones and highly controversial ones. Toshiro was even surprised that Rangiku calmly answered them. But of course everyone knew she lost her cool towards the end. Stupid Matsumoto. Why did she even allow for an interview by the people if she knew they were going to grill her about Gin Ichimaru? That man died only months ago and the wounds were still fresh. Toshiro would even see his lieutenant stare at blank space from time to time. Surely it was her again thinking about her former lover and best friend, her former everything. Toshiro couldn't understand why Rangiku actually agreed to answer those shit questions. Some even targeted her essence of being a respectable woman. He knew Rangiku didn't really care what people thought about her. She has been done with the bull shit ages ago. But Toshiro cared. He has always hated it when he hears people talking about his lieutenant. People loved talking about her indeed. And one cannot avoid hearing bad things about how people thought of her. The captain massaged his temples as he thought about last night's turnouts.

About Shuuhei and Rangiku's relationship; Toshiro knew about it ever since Rangiku and Shuuhei started going out. They were dating as best friends and he was okay with that. Even before all this hougyoku mess happened, Rangiku and Shuuhei had always been tight. He didn't really hold anything against the vice captain of the ninth. Actually, he loved seeing them together. They were a match, Toshiro thought. He just didn't like it when the two would drink all night and Shuuhei would return the sober lieutenant to the captain's office in the morning. But he does like the fact that Shuuhei never left the lieutenant to barf in the streets. He was a caring man and Rangiku needed much care. He was just surprised that Rangiku actually told the public that she and Shuuhei were making out. Such a bold move indeed. When the captain checked on Rangiku last night, she wasn't in her quarters. Perhaps she was out drinking with him.

But as for Rangiku's statements about Gin, he was intrigued. He has always known the complicated relationship between the two. It was bittersweet indeed. As much as he hated Gin for going on a killing spree and even harming Momo in the process, he knew Gin wasn't just a heartless killer. He must have some heart, for having Rangiku as his best friend and lover He might seem like a jerk but Toshiro knew Gin had reasons. And to his surprise, Rangiku didn't know these reasons. Everyone, including him, thought that Rangiku knew why the traitor was also a traitor to Aizen Sousuke. It was strange indeed. The way Rangiku's face looked when she was talking about Gin was a mix of confusion and longing. He couldn't look at the screen. But he heard the tone in Rangiku's voice. She was in pain, a whole lot of pain. And of course, he would never want to prolong the pain of his lieutenant. As much as he would hate his lieutenant's work ethics and love for hugging him with her enormous breasts, he was still fond of her. He loved her, actually. It wasn't really romantic. It was more of a I-wan't-her-to-be-just-happy love. He didn't want to be her lover. He just wanted her to smile, always.

So much for early morning thoughts. The captain sat up on his bed and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long and stressful day, he thought.

Shuuhei tilted his head and raised his eyebrow simultaneously. Why the heck would Rangiku want to go to Las Noches. Yes, it was where Gin lived after he left Soul Society. But what would they actually gain by going there? Gin's already dead. And what are these questions she's talking about? Rangiku smiled and lied down again. She didn't want to drag Shuuhei into this but she was sure as hell she needed him now more than ever. She needed the truth. She needed closure. She couldn't stop thinking about Gin Ichimaru because she couldn't figure out why the fuck would that idiot join Aizen Sousuke and then attempt to kill him. It didn't make any sense. She was sure there must be some explanation. The easiest way was to just ask Gin himself. But that's impossible, right? He has left her. And she knew that that was the last time he would have left her. Maybe.

"I don't know what I'm looking for as well, Shuuhei," She shifted to face the lieutenant. He always sleeps with his bare chest and she loved tracing his battle scars on his back and front. They were beautifully crafted. They were the missing puzzle pieces that formed a story of bravery. Shuuhei leaned on the wall and sighed. "Rangiku, what if we find nothing?" He asked. There was a hint of pessimism but it was more of concern. Of course he didn't want Rangiku to be getting more hurt in this idea of hers. Rangiku shook her head slowly. She knew she'd find out the answers eventually. She knew there were answers. She knew she'd find meaning and piece together everything in her life. Life would be very cruel if it let her feel the longing for something she didn't know, with the fact that it is just a mere illusion. No, life isn't cruel. It is beautiful. And even though she has been through a lot of pain, there must be some explanation. That was what she was yearning for, to find the explanations, to have some peace and move on.

"I'm positive i'll get something out of this," she smiled. "You're one hell of a mess, Matsumoto," Shuuhei turned to her. "And one hell of a beautiful mess you are." Shuuhei then kissed Rangiku in the forehead which gave her the assurance that he will support her, even go with her to anywhere. It may seem that Rangiku was just using Shuuhei to have somebody to lean on. It was more than that. It was far more than that. And it may seem that she's going on a journey which revolved around Gin. But no, it was about life and love. "So, about your plan. Do we tell them? Your captain and everyone else?" he scratched his head uneasily. "I don't know. If we go through the processes of formality, it could actually take a lot of time." Rangiku answered, surely giving a hint that no, she didn't want to tell them. It was more like a leave everything ad go soul searching kind of thing. "Then let's go."

It was dusty. It was cold. And it was dark. Everything Rangiku hated was in Hueco Mundo, except for the dust part of course. It was actually advantageous if she was to fight someone head on in this place. The two walked in the sands and Shuuhei had a quick pace. "Shuuhei, I don't think you should hurry up. It's going to tire you out," the blonde shinigami called out. "Rangiku-san! The quicker we get to places, the more answers we will get!" he answered back. Oh Shuuhei, such a technical answer. Rangiku knew this was going to take long. It was a soul search.

Rangiku took time to admire the pace amid the coldness and the absence of light. It was a peaceful place somehow. Gin surely loved this peacefulness. But it was lonely as well. The absence of noise amplified the echoes in Rangiku's heart. Rangiku walked on. Shuuhei was somewhat right. She needed to find the answers real quick or else she'd go mad. Las Noches was in ruins. It wasn't completely destroyed but the remnants of the fights were evident. Rangiku started surveying the place. She went in and out of the quarters of the espada, and every one else. She needed to find Gin Ichimaru's quarters. It wasn't easy because the rooms looked alike and there surely were no names in the entrances of the rooms. Shuuhei also searched the place. Some rooms smelled so bad it reeked of hollow smell. He assumed those rooms didn't belong to Gin.

There was this room. The walls weren't damaged. It was deep within the palace. It was kept clean and tidy and it didn't reek of hollow smell. Shuuhei entered the room and found observed that it was much like a room of a typical seated officer of the Gotei 13. There was a low table and a mattress. There was a cabinet, maybe for clothes. He opened it and saw something. It was the captain's coat of the third division. "It's Ichimaru's room!" Shuuhei's eyes widened. He was about to call on Rangiku but he decided not to, yet. He wanted to find things first. Maybe he'd find things Rangiku shouldn't know.

And he indeed found some.

* * *

A/N: What do you think did Shuuhei find?


	3. The Reminiscence

**The Art of Moving On**

Summary: It all started when Rangiku's love for Gin was questioned in a public interview. It made her rethink what she really felt about him. Rangiku then asks Shuuhei to join her in going the distance to find the answers to the questions of love, hate, and even life itself.

Disclaimer: Bleach, along with its characters, is owned by Kubo Tite and his team.

* * *

**The Reminiscence**

_Shuuhei lowered his head as he was being pushed by the aspiring shinigami behind him. He looked at the whole thing at least five times already and he still haven't seen his name. He could hear girls giggling as they announced that they passed the entrance examinations. The boys were also triumphantly giving each other smiles. And there he was, still searching for his name. It was hopeless. He thought he was going to get in this time but it seems that he still won't be able to study in Shino Academy. It was his 2nd time taking the test. It was his 2nd fucking time. It was so depressing. He turned around and walked away from the crowd filled with a triumphant mood. It was so sad but he was used to it. To get over this, he decided to go to the forest in campus and eat some food. As he walked away from the building, he felt the gravity of the situation. He had already taken the test for the second time. And he failed. He knew he was meant to be a shinigami. And he wanted to thank the captain who had a cool 69 tattoo on his abdomen. He was a good swordsman. But fuck written tests. Well, he loved writing. But the entrance test of Shino Academy made his head buzz. If he could just enter the academy without taking that test._

"_Excuse me, are you a new student here?" Shuuhei turned his head when he heard a high pitched voice. It was a blonde woman who had baby blue eyes. Shuuhei's eyes wandered to her chest which was relatively large for him. He froze and looked up again to her face. Her hair was hanging on her shoulders and she wore a smile with her full lips. She was wearing the girl's school uniform of Shino Academy and she was probably a junior or a senior. "Oh no, I just came to look at the results," Shuuhei tried not to look depressed. "Oh, so you're going to attend here perhaps?" she smiled, excited for incoming students. "I hope so, soon" he faked his laugh. The woman tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "Oh screw it. I actually failed again," he grumbled. Shuuhei wanted to cry. What was wrong with him? Is he not good enough? "Oh, don't you worry my dear! I'm sure you're going to be a shinigami one day and maybe you'll even become a seated officer," she patted his back. Shuuhei looked up and gave the shino academy student s warm smile. It made his heart melt; the fact that there were still ones who believe in others, more so strangers. He wanted to ask her name. She was actually the type of girl he'd love to date. She was beautiful and even kind. But he was too shy to ask. She too didn't ask. She just invited him to chat with her near the forest. It was refreshing. She was so animated that her remarks never had him not chuckling. _

_The two didn't notice that an ample amount of time has passed by. "Oh my, I'm late for my next class. I'd better go," she said in a worried tone. Shuuhei felt disappointed because he really liked hanging out with this girl. Maybe, she was even his crush. "Oh if that's the case you'd better run to your class!" they stood up in unison. "It was really nice hanging out with you, what's your name?" she asked. "Shuuhei. And you?" he asked in return. "Ran," she answered and waved him one final goodbye before disappearing in the crowd. "She's perfect," Shuuhei sighed._

He sat down facing Gin's table. In all fairness, he had kept his room neatly, contrary to other male shinigami. The materials on his table were mostly paper and writing materials. He must have written a lot of things, memoirs perhaps? Shuuhei placed the box on top of the table and tried opening it. It was locked. He examined the box and saw nothing but "Rangiku" engraved on it. He was sure this box was filled with things about Rangiku or maybe even explanations why he went with Aizen. But damn how will he open this? He didn't want to break it. It may be precious to him and the tenth division lieutenant. If only there was some way to open it.

_He kind of owed his life to Gin Ichimaru. He was the fifth division lieutenant back then under Aizen Sousuke. The incident that bore his scars was something he'd always remember. He was now a graduate of Shino academy and is a seated officer in the ninth division. He was lucky to get in the division he dreamed to be in. After all, it was where his inspiration to become a shinigami came from. But it was a shame Kensei wasn't around anymore. No one actually knew where most of the captains and vice captains disappeared to. He knew they weren't dead. There was something he just didn't know. But hey, he was grateful that his captain was so righteous and respectable. He loved his captain. And so, he worked hard every day._

_It was a fine sunny day and Shuuhei was walking along the streets of Seireitei. A lot of people were busy that day but his captain told him he didn't have to do anything for the mean time. 'I guess I'll explore for a while,' he said as he walked through areas he had never been to before. He wanted to visit Rangiku, actually. He hasn't seen her for a while now and he was happy she was already the lieutenant of the tenth division under Isshin Shiba. She's been quite the talk of the town for a while now. Who wouldn't notice her anyway? He spotted Rangiku walking with her third seat, Hitsugaya Toshiro. They were having an argument about their captain again. Captain Shiba was a very strong and skilled man but he loved slacking off and going to places without telling anyone where he was going to. But most of the time Rangiku would find him resting on tree branches or chilling in the forest. Rangiku was kind of responsible. Or her captain just slacks off too much that she was seen as a responsible woman. But nevertheless, she deserved her position as a vice captain. But to hell, the little third seat was the most responsible of all. Plus, he's a kid genius. He's sure to have a lieutenant or captain rank in the future. _

"_Let him be, Matsumoto. He just loves it when you're stressed in looking for him," Toshiro sighed. "But we need to find the captain! There is so much work to be done you dumbass," Rangiku crossed her arms. The conversation went on until Shuuhei decided to call them. "Oi, Rangiku-san!" He waved. "Huh?" Rangiku turned around and looked for the one who called her. "Rangiku-san!" Shuuhei ran to her. "Oh, Shuuhei! It's been a while since I last saw you!" she put her arms on her waist. "Matsumoto, I'll be going now. I'll do the captain's paperwork," Toshiro said with an annoyed expression and left. "What's with your third seat?" Shuuhei scratched his head as he looked at the figure from afar. Rangiku laughed and told Shuuhei that Toshiro has always been like that. The two had a chat and caught up with each other's lives. "My my Shuuhei, you've grown a lot! You're now a handsome shinigami with a rank!" she patted his shoulders with such grace. Shuuhei felt his cheeks redden and shook his head. "Oh stop it Rangiku-san." She chuckled, "I told you you're going to be a shinigami!" As Shuuhei and Rangiku exchanged stories, someone from behind Shuuhei approached the two. "My, my, and what are you two doing in such a busy day?" _

_It was Captain Ichimaru. He was promoted to captain rank in the third division a while back. He was wearing his signature grin which scared a lot of people but got women's interest as well. His fox face has always been a tease to everyone he talked to. And Shuuhei felt as if he was unwanted in the situation. Rangiku paused for a while and looked up to Ichimaru. "Ichimaru Taicho! We were just having some catching up! Shuuhei here is part of the ninth division," she turned to Shuuhei. "My apologies, Ichimaru Taicho!" He bowed his head. He wondered why Rangiku was so comfortable with the creepiest man (not counting Kurotsuchi Mayuri that is) in Seireitei. Maybe she just had too much confidence that some grin didn't faze her. "No need to say sorry, Mr Shuuhei Hisagi. Nothing beats some time with precious friends," he turned to Rangiku, He knew Shuuhei's name. How weird. But it made Shuuhei proud. He had a feeling though that the captain wanted to talk to the lieutenant. "I'll be going now, Matsumoto Fukutaicho, Ichimaru Taicho. Tousen Taicho would be needing me now," he bowed and walked away. He looked back as he walked away. Rangiku was cheerfully tapping Gin's shoulders and tugging on his shikahuso. People said that Rangiku was a flirt and was comfortable with boys but he knew Gin Ichimaru wasn't just someone she flirted to. For Ichimaru to actually stop and chat with her? They must have something special in between them._

_Every time Shuuhei saw the two together, he felt happy that Rangiku was all smiles. She was laughing and was slapping Gin's chest as the captain smiled. She really looked happy whenever the captain was talking to her. But aside from that, he felt jealousy. He's always liked the lieutenant of the tenth. He's always tried telling her and making a move but to no avail. He was scared that the lieutenant of the tenth would kill him. That was how much he feared Gin Ichimaru. He knew he felt something for Rangiku. He's observed the captain's actions._

He really never had the chance to talk much to Gin Ichimaru back when he was still the 3rd division captain. He just knew about him from stories and of course he'd ask Rangiku about him from time to time. This box was the key to knowing him better and uncovering the truth behind the betrayal, or the double betrayal at that. But there was no key to the box.


End file.
